The present invention relates to a new distinct cultivar of Bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, native to South USA and Mexico.
The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from a seedling from Bidens ferulifolia cv. ‘Bidtis 1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,280). Seed of ‘Bidtis 1,’ resulting from open pollination, was harvested in 1999 and a new variety ‘Bidcomtis’ was selected in 2000 as one of the plants of this population. This new plant is an annual. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a compact Bidens variety. ‘Bidcomtis’ was asexually reproduced by cuttings for 3 years now and trialed under different conditions in Europe on Syngenta trial ground properties. It has been found to retain its distinctiveness characteristics through successive propagation, and its novelty appears to be firmly fixed. The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.